


Nobodies

by BlueDaisyMabel



Category: Nerdland (2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Asexual themes, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Slight mature themes, cuz I’m a wild card lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDaisyMabel/pseuds/BlueDaisyMabel
Summary: John and Elliot get drunk and discuss why they’re single.((Pre-canon))





	Nobodies

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kind of a newbie, so please give me suggestions on this story if you have them! Thank you!!

Elliot sat on the couch surrounded by a haze of smoke. His fingers tapped listlessly on his keyboard, but his writing muse had wandered off. But he wasn’t really stressing about it because the weed had chilled out his nervous system. It had been a while for him to find a new dealer that had cheaper prices. Elliot didn’t really like having to choose between having enough food to eat and smoking weed. So it was better this way. Elliot closed his laptop and shoved it back under the couch cushion. He grabbed the tv remote and flicked through channels.  
“Ugh, this stuff is trash. I could write shows that are so much better!” Elliot called over his shoulder without taking his eyes off the screen.  
“Yeah, man, I know. I’ve read all your screenplays. You’ve got a lot of talent.” John replied from the kitchen. He moved his spatula across the bottom of the pan to keep his eggs scrambling.  
“Hey, hey John. Can you make me some bacon while you’re over there?”  
“Yeah, sure.” John finished the eggs and replaced them on the pan with several strips of bacon. John looked over the kitchen counter into the living room. Elliot was watching something on the tv with topless women running away from zombies.  
“Elliot, do you ever think Sally and Linda will want to date us?” Elliot paused, then muted the tv and looked back over at his friend.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well...” John walked into the living room with a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs and plopped down next to Elliot. “When was the last time you ever dated somebody, dude?” Elliot gave him a bored look and turned back to the tv.  
“I don’t know... like, back in high school, college.” He shrugged and stole a piece of bacon from John’s plate.  
“Okay, well, how many girls? And how far did you go with them?” Elliot tried to keep his face blank.  
“Like, all the girls, okay? Why are you even bringing this up, are you just trying to fuck with my self-esteem?”  
“No, Elliot, that’s not it. I just feel like, when are we ever gonna find somebody who wants to date us? I don’t want to settle down and have kids, but being cool bachelors our whole lives only works if women actually want to be with us. And currently, I’ve only had two girlfriends, ever.” Elliot raised his eyebrows and glanced over into John’s desolate eyes.  
“Well shit.”  
“Yeah. We’re nobodies. I’m a nobody.”  
“Come on, dude, don’t be like that. Take my joint.” John took the half-finished joint from his roomie and took a discontented drag. He went to hand it back to Elliot, but his friend pushed it away.  
“Keep it, man. You need it.” John was vaguely aware of Elliot getting off the couch. The ladies on the screen were still screaming silently, their breasts bouncing as they tried to avoid their undead pursuers. John watched the screen as the rest of the world faded away. Suddenly a man swooped in behind the women and blasted the zombies with an automated rifle. The danger gone, the man grabbed one of the women and made out with her. The man’s face seemed illuminated and John watched in awe as he and the woman kissed passionately. He was jolted back to reality as Elliot dropped onto the couch beside him. Elliot tossed him a beer with a smile, and cracked open another for himself. John felt a warm glow. He was lucky to have Elliot as a friend. He turned back to the television, where the credits were running.  
“Join us now for the last three movies of the Brett Anderson marathon!” An invisible voice announced. Then the next movie started up. Elliot gasped.  
“Dude, it’s Galatia Maze! I love this one!”  
Several minutes into the movie, Brett made his first appearance as the suave space vigilante. He had just apprehended an arsonist and was carrying his girlfriend out of a burning building. He handed her to a paramedic and then stood there heroically, his shirt torn, sweat glistening on his dirty face and impressive abs. John laughed at the cheesy pose and glanced at Elliot. But when he saw his friend he stiffened.  
“Um, Elliot... His girlfriend is offscreen now...” John said jokingly, trying to mask his apprehension. Elliot looked puzzled and he looked down. His face flushed and he crossed his legs.  
“Yeah, I know that!” Elliot said defensively, “It was the beer I had, making my reactions slower.” He kicked over his two empty cans. Elliot looked over at John cautiously, letting his blonde hair hide his eyes. John leaned back into his corner of the couch and stared at the ground. Elliot tried to let himself just go back to watching the movie, but his nerves began to constrict him, and he wasn’t sure how to sit still enough. He felt like he was exploding. Abruptly, Elliot muted the television again. The apartment was filled with silence except for crackling of the tv screen. Elliot took a deep breath.  
“John, I’m... I’m not gay, alright? You know me, and that’s not me.” John bit his lip.  
“Yeah... I know,” There was a long pause.  
“You know I’m straight! You’ve seen all my porn, I love women and I love boobs. Okay?” Elliot’s voice cracked a little, but if John heard it he didn’t react to it.  
“...Okay.” Elliot pulled his knees up to his chest. He was surprised when a warm hand grabbed his shoulder and he looked over to see John’s blue eyes inches from his own.  
“Elliot, none of that matters. What matters is that we’re on our own. Nobody cares about what happens to the two of us. But, I care about what happens to you. And I hope you care about what happens to me. It’s us against the world. It doesn’t matter if Sally and Linda never date us, and that women avoid talking to us. We have each other. Do you get me?” Elliot forced a laugh.  
“I guess, John.” Elliot let his legs drop back down to the floor and he leaned over into John’s shoulder. He smelled like sweat and cologne. John wrapped his arm around Elliot’s small frame and placed his other hand on Elliot’s knee. Elliot looked down at John’s hand as it stroked his leg. He shuddered as it came closer up his leg. Then Elliot felt John’s warm breath in his ear.  
“I can stop if you want,” He whispered huskily. Elliot bit the inside of his cheek and leaned back into the couch, his heart fluttering.  
“Just, uh... Leave it there.” He said quietly, hoping desperately that John wouldn’t take that as a challenge. To his relief, John complied and didn’t move his hand any closer.  
“Okay, Elliot. It’s fine.” John leaned in and pressed his lips to Elliot’s temple. Then he buried his face in Elliot’s shaggy hair contentedly, breathing in its scent. Elliot sat, wrapped in John’s arms and listened to the sound of his friend breathing. Elliot slowly leaned more into John and placed his ear to John’s chest. Elliot felt the hand on his thigh remove itself, and then both of John’s arms were wrapped around him. Their breathing slowed and became synched with one another as the night lengthened, and they drifted off into sleep.


End file.
